The Next Great Arc of Remnant
by rugby1719
Summary: AU where instead of Jaune Arc being a lovable idiot who can't fight, Jaune Arc is a badass hero who is super nice and stuff. rated T for language and possible lemon, if so i'll change it
1. Chapter 1

**this is the begining of a new rwby fanfic im working on.**

 **I don't own RWBY**

* * *

Jaune Arc has wanted to be a Huntsman since he was 5, to go into battle and save people in trouble. He wants to be a hero like his father, and his father before him, and so on. He had a family legacy he wants to uphold and he intends to uphold.

What makes the Arc family line so special from others is there aura reserves. They have a LOT of aura in them to use offensively or defensively, they first of course have to know how to master their aura then it becomes truly powerful. You might have alot of aura but what's the use of it if it's just their and you don't know how to use it?

What else the Arcs so special compared to the world? Their family semblance that is inherited from another Arc. "The Arc Semblance" is 10 special abilities and skills All Arcs are capable of learning. It can be used in many different ways in and out of battle. One can learn one ability, or half of them, or even all of them, and that's only been done by one Arc before, his great-grandfather Desmond Arc. He fought in the Humans and Faunus War long ago. But when an Arc unlocks their aura and masters it, they can learn at least one ability. And sometimes that's more than enough.

When his father, Johnson Arc, decided it was time for him to learn about his aura he didn't want to force this decision on him so he gave the choice to his son. Jaune of course he gives him the choice if he wants it or not, even though he knows the answer.

"Jaune...this is a big decision to make. I know you've been dying for this moment for a while but I still must ask if you're ready for this. So, Jaune Arc...are you ready to continue the Arc family bloodline power? To become a Huntsman and fight evil wherever you are callled?" Johnson asks his 10 year old son.

"Yes dad! I'm ready to train to be a Huntsman!" Jaune said really excited.

"close your eyes and get ready" Johnson says walking over to him

* * *

 _ **ONE AURA UNLOCK SPEECH LATER…..**_

* * *

"How do you feel?" Johnson asks.

"I feel…..great…..light even….aura feels wonderful!" Jaune says.

"Thats good, it means its working. Now go on and get used to your aura, for tomorrow we begin training that aura so you can control it." Johnson says patting his shoulder and smiles at him. He runs of to tell his sisters the good news.

' _Oh Jaune...I can tell you'll do great things when your older._ ' Johnson thinks to himself and smiles.

7 years later and he has nearly fully mastered what his aura is capable of and he's now on his way to Beacon Academy, the greatest Huntsman and Huntress school in Remnant as its told, also his dad went there when he was his age. He's only been to the school once and it was when he was 13 an and had to go with his dad to get a few confidential files. He never got to know what was in them but he came with him to meet Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon. They had a good talk and Ozpin was happy to hear about Jaune being the next Arc training to become a Huntsman, he hopes to see him when the time comes to attend a Huntsman in training school of his choosing. And now, that school he's attending is Beacon and Jaune couldn't be any happier.

As he gets out of the airship he uses one of his abilities without anyone realizing it, his eye puleples go white which means he's using "Aura Sense." When he focuses, he can feel the peoples aura around him almost and see the aura around people also. He mainly used it to sense when people are around him so he doesn't get sneak attacked, but in this case he's testing it as usual to sense emotions of people. It's no surprise that everyones aura around him is yellow for happy and orange for surprised, the view of Beacon in front of them is a very beautiful site indeed. while he's using it he hears an explosion over by the courtyard. He senses two girls that are arguing over their that have different emotions. One girl with red and black hair and looks pretty young for Beacon has a purple aura meaning shes scared, and another girl who has white hair and a scar on her eye with a red aura meaning she's mad. A new girl with a bow on her head comes to the duo with a dull grey aura meaning she's not showing any emotion. She says something to the white haired girl that made her mad then storm off, the bow tie leaves as well leaving the young girl by herself. She's on her knees then on her back exhausted about what just happened.

This is where Jaune begins his helpful deeds at Beacon as well as make some new friends. He walks over to the girl to make sure she's ok.

"Hey. I saw what happened earlier, you OK?" Jaune asks extending his hand to help her up.

She takes the hand and gets up. "Oh umm yea I'm fine thanks for asking, haha.." She says feeling embarrassed that people saw.

"I'm Jaune Arc, what's your name?"

"Ruby Rose." she answers. "Do you by any chance know where new people go?"

"My guess is at the front over there." He points to where everyone is going. "Why don't we get going there together?"

"that sounds cool, lets go!" They start to leave.

Their now walking down the courtyard.

"So Ruby, I couldn't help but notice that you seem to be a little young for a school such as this." Jaune says.

"Well...that's because I am a little young for a school like this. I stopped a robbery early this week and Ozpin saw it and asked if I wanted to attend Beacon Academy early and I said yes and...here I am." Ruby tells him.

"Ohh that's cool." Jaune says.

"Soooooo I have this…" She then transforms her scythe.

"Woah, nice scythe." Jaune says.

"Yep its also customizable, high impact sniper rifle."

"A scythe and a gun in one...how interesting."

"What do you have?" Ruby asks.

"Well I have a standard broad sword and a sheath that turns into a shield." Jaune says taking out his weapons.

"Oooooooh….what do they do?" She asks

"My sword and shield aren't just standard weapons, their family heirlooms that connect only with an Arc. for anyone else it's a regular sword and shield." Jaune says.

"What makes them so special when you use it?"

"I can channel my aura into the sword to give it a sharper cut than before and into my shield to prevent getting knocked back by stronger enemies." He tells her.

"Oooooooh." Ruby says in awe. "Anything else you can do?"

"You'll have to find out during the year." He says grinning.

"OK then. So why did you help me out back there?" Ruby asks.

"Do I really need an explanation for doing the right thing?"

"No i guess not...Thank you for that by the way." She says.

"No problem." He smiles at her. "Oh we're here."

"Ruby! I saved you a seat!"

"Oh! I'll see you later i gotta talk to my sister!" Ruby says.

"OK see ya." Ruby leaves to talk to her sister.

"Time to find a good seat." He goes off and looks for somewhere to sit. Unknown to him, a red head girl behind him was eyeing him down.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own RWBY**

* * *

Jaune is now getting ready for bed in the ballroom. Tomorrow he starts his initiation and puts his skills to the test. He exits the bathroom wearing pajama bottoms and no shirt. When he gets out about 15 people are staring at him, mostly women and some dudes. And he knows exactly why.

With the years of training he's had he's bulked up a lot, not too muscular but just the right amount to be fast as well as strong. His body is well toned and has noticeable muscles along with a nice 6 pack. In the beginning of his training it cost him a few scars on his body. A few scratches from a pack of beowolves on his body when he fought them at age 13, and ursa teeth marks on his right arm when he was protecting his little sister.

While he's walking to the wall to sit on it he wonders what the people who are staring at him are feeling so he decides to use aura sense to find out. No surprise that most of the girls around him have a pink aura meaning they must have the hots for him or someone else and a few guys around him are all either jealous of him or surprised about the scars on him. He's always been pretty good at flirting with ladies back in his home town thanks to his dad.

* * *

 **Flashback to 5 years ago...**

* * *

"Dad, can I have some advice?" Jaune asks.

"What's up son?"

"Well there's this girl i like in school and umm...she's so pretty and nice...what should I do...?" He asks shyly.

"Ahh... I knew this day would come. OK son, I'll tell you the secret that I learned about girls." Johnson says. "Just go talk to her. There you go."

"What, Just like that...w-what about?" Jaune asks.

Johnson just laughs at him. "It doesn't matter." He puts a hand on his shoulder. "See Jaune...when most boys see a beautiful girl they like they get too afraid to say anything to said girl. In fact most boys are so afraid of beautiful girls, that anyone who actually mans up and talks to them has the advantage. Just go and talk to her, make it up as you go." He says.

"Thanks dad." Jaune says happily.

* * *

He tried his dads advice the day after and it worked out great. He became friends with the girl and 3 weeks later they start to date. 6 months later she moved away sadly and both agreed that they should be friends instead of a long distance relationship. They video chat when they get the chance.

He didn't want to date another girl after that because he decided to focus more on his training, But since he'll be in Beacon for a while then after that he'll be a Huntsman, maybe it's time for him to start dating again. He'll worry about that after tomorrow when he's actually a student at Beacon.

Right now he's meditating to clear his mind for tomorrow. His father told him that meditating once a week will clear his aura flow better so he won't waist so much aura when using his abilities, and now is a great time since he will be having a big day tomorrow. As he meditates there is a small white glow around his body. This doesn't go unnoticed to anyone. He doesn't care if people notice because he's used to being the center of attention at times like right now. He takes it as a complement in fact, that people are taking up their time to watch what he's doing, no matter what it is they must be thinking.

* * *

 **In Pyrrhas head**

* * *

 _'Wow...an Arc is going to the same school as me. I've only read about Desmond Arc but he alone sounded like a god in the war. Imagine that, "The Invincible Girl" and "The God of Warriors" both on the same team...'_

* * *

 **In Yangs head**

* * *

 _'Damn. Nice body, nice face, mysterious powers...me like.'_

* * *

 **In Rubys head**

* * *

 _'Oh Jaune, what else are you capable of? the suspense to know is killing me!'_

* * *

 **In Rens head**

* * *

 _'Hm...nice to know I'm not the only one who likes to meditate, if only he wasn't glowing as he's doing it then he'd be great.'_

* * *

 **In Noras head**

* * *

 _'Woahhhhh. SO COOL!'_

* * *

 **In Cardins head**

* * *

 _'pft, who does this freak think he is acting all mysterious and stuff to get attention?_

* * *

 **In Blakes head**

* * *

...

* * *

 **Never mind shes too busy reading. In Weisses head**

* * *

 _'What does this dunce think he's doing?! I will not lose precious sleep time because somebody decides to meditate the most annoying way possible!'_

She stomps over to Jaune and yells at him but just as shes about to he spoke first.

"I wouldn't condone yelling if that's what your about to do." He simply says.

"Um...excuse me?! Who do you think you are trying to talk to ME like that?!" She asks loudly.

He sighs. "Never mind then.." He mutters as he gets up getting a good look at the angry girl in front of her. she's wearing a white night gown that looks to be for classy people, something he is not and doesn't want to become. "I think i am someone who doesn't want to be screamed at by...whoever you are." He says.

"I am Wiess Schnee, Heiris to the Schnee Dust Company." She says in a stuck up manner.

"Well I've never heard of you before and that royalty crap won't work on me. I apologize for not keeping my my meditation to myself but please, next time I do meditate and it bothers you DON'T do what you were about to do. It would've made it easier for everyone if you asked politely." He tells her.

"Well i...but...you...UGH!" She leaves very pissed off

Jaune is relived that's done with. He thinks now would be a good time to sleep for tomorrow and gets in his sleeping bag to go to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day for him, initiation, becoming a student at Beacon almost finally living his dream, and most important...teams. All he prefers is loyal people and friends that will all be able to get along for 4 years. So basically, he does NOT want that girl Wiess on his team.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own RWBY**

* * *

Jaune is in the locker room to retrieve his stuff from locker 636. After a good breakfast with Ruby and her sister Yang, he's ready to take on initiation. As he get's his weapons out he hears Weiss talking to someone.

"So, Pyrrha, have any ideas of who you want as a partner? I'm sure a strong individual like yourself would need someone who's able to keep up." Weiss says.

"Well I was just...letting the pieces fall where they think they should i guess." Pyrrha says.

"If you say so.." Weiss then turns around and smiles evilly. This is where Jaune buts in to annoy her.

"Ladies, I couldn't help but hear that your looking for strong individuals who can keep up." Jaune says getting between both of them. "Your just lucky because I am holding auditions for the best team ever...Team Pow!"

"Ha, why would we want to be a part of that team." Weiss asks in a mean way?

"Because I'm on it, why else?" He asks grinning.

"Well I would not want to be on the same team with a dolt like you." Weiss says.

"Suit yourself ice queen." He says.

"I'll be on Team Pow if you want." Pyrrha says behind Jaune suddenly.

"Goodbye Weiss!" Jaune says then turns around. "And hello cute redhead." He says leaning on the locker. She blushes at what he said. "I don't believe I got your name yet..." He says, even though he knows it's Pyrrha.

Weiss then gets between the two. "Excuse me, Jaune is it? Do you even know who this is?" She asks.

"Nope, that's why I asked her her name." Jaune says.

"This is Pyrrha Nikos."

"Hello again!" Pyrrha says.

"She graduated top in her class at Sanctum." Weiss says.

He smirks. "You don't show off how smart you are to people, right?"

"No." She says.

"Then I don't care." He smiles at her.

"Ugh. She's won the Mistral Regional Tournament 4 times in a row...a new Record!" Weiss adds.

"Never heard of it. But doesn't that stuff get boring after a while?" He asks.

"Well...It's always a mystery who will become victorious. I try not to doubt my opponent." Pyrrha says.

"That is the exact mind set people should have." He says happy that she's not some famous diva or anything.

Weiss at this point is super mad at Jaune for not knowing her. "UGH! She's on the box of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flake box!" She yells

"Ohhh that's my sister's favorite cereal. They only do that for famous athletes or cartoon characters, right?" Jaune asks.

"Yes they to. Sadly the cereal is not very good for you." She adds

"So after hearing all this, do you really think you'd make a better team leader than her?" Weiss asks.

"Well, I wouldn't say I'd be team leader material, I do work better when given orders or I'm on my own after all. And besides...what makes you any better than anyone else to be on the same team as her, princess." He grins.

"Ugh, whatever.." Weiss then walks away, leaving with Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Well...that was annoying." He says. "Any who, Pyrrha Nikos, My name is Jaune Arc." He tells her extending his hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you Jaune." She shakes his hand. "And by the way...I think you would make a great leader." She says.

"Aww, thanks Pyrrha." He says.

"And if we do become partners...I personally would like to see what 'The God of Warriors' is capable of in person." Jaune just smirks at her comment, knowing that that is how people refer to Arcs...well, used to at least. The people who know something like that knows not to mess with an Arc.

Ms. Goodwitch is on the speakers. "Will all first year students please report to the cliff side of Emerald Forest." She says.

"Well if we meet up in initiation I'll gladly show you." He says walking out of the locker room.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own RWBY**

* * *

"..Make sure to destroy everything in your path...or you will die." Ozpin concludes his speech to the new students by saying this. Currently everyone is now standing on platforms waiting for the initiation to begin. Jaune more than ready for this, all he needs to worry about is to get a partner he can work with best.

"Any questions?" Ozpin asks. Nobody has any questions. "Begin."

The platforms start throwing students into the air at random. Ruby, the person next to him gets thrown then that leaves Jaune last to be thrown.

"Next time we meet will be as an actual student." Jaune says to Ozpin before getting thrown into the air. Ozpin smirks at his comment

"Oh I hope so 'God of Warriors'" He says to himself.

* * *

Jaune is now falling from less than 500 feet in the air, this is now when he uses another one of his abilities, "Feather Fall". White fire comes out of his hands and feet and he's slowly falling downwards into the forest safely.

"[sigh] Love doing that." He mutters. He hears an Ursa roars in the distance and a girl grunting. Being the hero he is he rushes over to the noise to try and help out. He sees Pyrrah and an Ursa fighting, Pyrrha seems to be winning but Jaune decides to make his appearance and charges at the Ursa.

"HEY UGLY!" He yells. The Ursa turns to see Jaune changeling is aura into his sword then cuts the Ursas head off with one strong swing. Jaune takes a moment to catch his breath, while Pyrrha is amazed at what Jaune just did.

"Wow...that was wonderful Jaune." She says.

"Ah, that was nothing. I've taken on bigger challenges than a single Ursa." Jaune says confidently.

"Do you have any room left for Team Pow?" Pyrrha asks. ' ** _YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! I GET TO BE PARTNERS WITH JAUNE!_** ' She's screams in her head.

"Oh, very funny" He says and smiles at her joke. "Come on, let's get going." They then walk off to find the relics they need. "So Pyrrha.."

"Hm?"

"Weiss said earlier about how your some famous Mistral athlete or something, care to add to that now that your little bodyguard isn't hear?" He asks. Pyhhra giigles at that.

"Haha, shes not my bodyguard, just a fan. And yes...I'm known as the 'Invincible Girl' In Remnant, being...worshiped by everyone I meet I guess." She says shyly.

"Well you won't have to worry about that type of thing with me, I can tell that it must bother you." Jaune assures her.

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah. Back in the island I live on, the whole town practically worships the Arc family for obvious reasons. It feels nice to not be bothered with being reminded how powerful I am every second, I mean it feels nice but it's annoying at the same time."

"Well...Thank you for understanding." She smiles at him. "Um...If you don't mind me asking a question or two about your heritage..."

"I don't mind at all. Ask away." He says.

"I never got to read about the 'Arc Semblance' in the old books about your ancestor, Desmond, Would you mind telling me about it?" She asks.

"Of course I would." He says. "'The Arc Semblance' is a combination of 10 aura abilities that an Arc can learn through their life. They can either learn all 10 abilities or learn just one in their entire life, but one ability alone has been enough for a few Arcs over the generations. I myself learned 6 of the 10 abilities which is pretty impressive for my age.

* * *

 _ **This is Jaune telling the 10 abilities of "The Arc Semblance"**_

* * *

1\. **Eye Protection** : It's more common than you think that a criminal or thief will have an illusion semblance to confuse their opponent. My aura automatically covers my eyes from their semblance so that i have clear vision during the fight. In addition to that, my aura also covers my eyes my eyes from any eye damaging attacks like sand, flashes, etc. In addition to that as well.

2\. **Aura Sense** : When i concentrate, I'm able to see peoples aura around me as well as feel in anyone with an aura is near me. This works in three ways, to be ready for any ambush attacks, to tell what peoples emotions are by seeing their aura color, and the main thing is that I can tell if people are lying. If you lie then your aura will vibrate, if your telling the truth then it'll stay still.

3\. **Aura Shield** : Using my aura I can make a small dome around me blocking enemies long range attacks like bullets and arrows and such, as well as big grim attacks like a Deathstalker or Nevermore.

4\. **Enhanced Attack** : In addition to using my aura to enhance my defense I can do it offensively as well by channeling a bit of my aura into whatever body part I want to increase the power of that attack. This ability also works on my my sword like i did with that Ursa earlier.

5\. **Feather Fall** : If i were to fall like i did from the beginning of initiation, I can slow down my decent by shooting aura out of my hands and feet to slow my fall.

6\. **Mega Jump** : If needed, I can channel my aura into my legs giving me a jump boost. I can be able to jump up to 100 feet into the air. Thankfully if i do use this ability ever and I come falling down afterwards, I will stay perfectly safe from the fall, not one broken bone or anything.

Those are the abilities that I know. These the abilities I don't know.

7: **Explosive Aura** : I can channel some of my aura into my hands to make a ball of aura. When thrown it'll make a big explosion in the area. This attack is very powerful if you know how to use it correctly.

8: **Aura Regeneration** : I can only use this ability once per day. If my aura is depleted, immediately after it has been depleted there will be a bright white light shining the entire area, blinding everyone near me for a few seconds. My aura will also become completely restored in the process. You'd think that this ability is a little too over powered...trust me, it's really not.

9: **Summoning** : This ability also can only be used once per day. I can summon a pack of friendly and powerful Beowolves to help me in a fight. They will disappear after 2 minute after i summon them or if i call them back early.

10\. **Healing** : Now let's say you get a stab wound or something as serious as that. Depending on how bad the wound is, if i put my hand on over the wound and concentrate i can use as much aura as possible to heal your wound. This doesn't say it in ANY of the books about my ancestor Desmond, the only one to ever learn this ability, but it's a theory that that is how my ancestor died all those years ago. He supposedly died from using all of his aura to bring back someone to life. In addition to the aura and his old age, using that much power into the ability saved the persons life but it cost him his own life.

* * *

And that is the 10 abilities of 'The Arc Semblance'." Jaune concludes.

Pyrrha is at a loss for words about what she just heard. All the can think is how amazing the Arcs sound.

"I...I'm at a loss for words to describe how amazing that all sounds." She says.

"Heh, i was like you when I first heard what I'm capable of. What else do you wanna know?"

"I think i'll wait before i ask another one." She laughs nervously.

"If you say so." He says, they then end up at the entrance to a cave.

"Ooooooooh...spooky cave. Your not afraid of the dark are you?" Jaune asks Pyrrha.

"Nope." She replies.

Jaune finds a small wood stump and lights it up using a trick he learned from his dad.

"Ladies first." He says

"How cute."

They then walk into the cave, unknown of what might be in their.

* * *

 **I been rockin my brain thinking of those Arc abilities for the last week and i finally did it...go me :D leave a review of what you think**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own RWBY**

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha make their way into the cave. It's pretty quiet actually, they were expecting something to pop right out at them but thankfully that hasn't happened and probably won't happen.

As their walking, Jaune trips and the torch lands in water, losing their only source of light.

"Well shit!" Jaune yells and it echos throughout the cave. He suddenly feels Pyrrha grabbing his hand tightly. "Uh...Pyrrha?"

"Sorry Jaune but i might have lied when i said I'm not afraid of dark caves." Pyrrha says.

Jaune is surprised about this. "Why did you lie? We could have just left the cave alone if you said so."

"I...I don't know...I thought it'd make me cool." Pyrrha says.

Jaune laughs. "But you ARE cool, you don't need to hide your fear to be cool." Jaune assures her. Pyrrha hugs him.

"Thanks Jaune." She says. They stay there for a few seconds...until they hear roaring as well as a bunch of red glowing eyes facing the duo.

"This seems like a good time to...get the fuck outta hear! Run!" Jaune grabs Pyrrhas hand and they run for the exit. wen they are about 20 feet away from the cave, Deathstalker breaks through the rock cave and charges after the duo. They try to lose it through the trees but the Deathstalker just runs over the trees like it's nothing. The Deathstalker is not stopping so Jaune uses "Aura Sense" while he's running to see if anyone is nearby, and senses 2 people north west of them.

"Pyrrha! Head in that direction!" He points to where the 2 people are. Jaune takes out his sword and shield "I'll meet you there!" Jaune yells.

"What about you?!" She asks.

"I'll distract it, GO!" He yells. He then charges after the Deathstalker, dodging its attacks and leading it away from Pyrrha. The Deathstalker swings its tail at Jaune who gets knocked back from it. He recovers himself and makes his way to the Deathstalker once more. Keep in mind, he has only faced against a Deathstalker 5 times, this being his fifth encounter. That said, he doesn't feel too confident about this fight even for his abilities.

He grabs the Deathstalkers tail in hopes to cut it off but sadly, before he can take is sword out of its sheathe, he gets lifted up into the air by its tail then thrown towards where Pyrrha was told to go.

' _shit shit shit shit, gotta use "Feather Fall" gotta u-_ ' He was interrupted by getting hit in midair by something then lands in a tree. He looks down at the tree and sees that he interklined with Ruby...wherever she came from.

He feels dazed about just getting thrown by a Deathstalker, He just hears ringing and takes a moment to just look around him. He sees what looks like a temple, with pedestals with chest pieces on top of them, a few seem to be missing though.

' _Must be the relics._ ' He thought.

He sees about 5 people in total below him. Ruby, her sister Yang, the black haired girl with a bow on her head from yesterday, and the two individuals he meet at breakfast, Ren and Nora. Pyrrha is running towards them with the Deathstalker behind her.

When he finally gets himself together he hears Yang screaming with her eyes turning red, signaling she's mad.

"CAN EVERYBODY JUST CHILL OUT BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS again?!" Yang yells. Everybody is quiet then Ruby points up. There is a Nevermore with Weiss hanging onto its talon.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!" She yells.

"I said jump." Ruby says.

"She's gonna fall."

"She'll be fine."

"She's falling."

Weiss is now falling from the sky, this is where Jaune gets off the tree and onto the ground. He charges "Mega Jump" then flies into the air to catch Weiss in midair. They then fall to the ground safely.

"Ugh, you again..." Weiss says in a cold manner.

"Oh you're welcome ice queen." He says back.

Pyrrha is thrown to the others lying on the ground.

"Great, the whole gangs here. Now we can all die together." Yang says in a sarcastic manner.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby says then charges over to the Deathstalker. Yang tries to stop her but she's too fast.

Ruby attacks the Deathstalker with her scythe and gun but it's no use, it's armor is too strong. She tries to run away as fast as she can but the Nevermore comes flying back launching a fury of its giant feathers at her. One gets caught on her cape and she's stuck. The Deathstalker is moving towards Ruby.

"Ruby get of there!" Yang yells

"I'm trying." Ruby yells back.

She tries but it's no use. The Deathstalker readies its attack with its tail to hit Ruby. Yang is at the verge of tears of what she's about to witness.

Thankfully Jaune comes to the rescue by running towards the Deathstalker at lightning speed. When he gets there, he protects him and Ruby with "Aura Shield". The Deathstalker is trying to break through the shield but it's no use.

Everyone back at the temple is amazed by what Jaune is doing. Weiss runs up to the two and frees Ruby from the feather.

"Jaune, get back when i say so!" Weiss yells to him. Jaune is busy getting hit continuously by the Deathstalkers attacks while trying to keep his shield up.

"What are yo- **uff** -what are you going to- **uff** -to do?!" He manages to say.

"Wait for it..." The Deathdtalker readies his tail to hit the shield. "NOW!"

Jaune turns off "Aura Shield" and gets out of the way. Weiss gets in front and charges her sword with ice dust and under her, a glyph appears then all of a sudden ice comes from the glyph and the Deathstalkers tail comes towards Wiess and the ice freezes it in place, trapping the grim by its tail.

"Damn...nice." Jaune says. "Lets get back!" They start to run back to the others. The Deathstalker keeps struggling to get out of the ice.

* * *

When they get back, everyone looks at Jaune.

"Jaune, what was that?! You just made a force field around you an Ruby!" Yang says.

"That's part of my semblance." He simply says. The Nevermore makes its appearance again with a loud screech. "Its circling back!"

"What do we do?" Nora asks.

"We do what we came here for, get the relics and get back!"

"Jaunes right. Maybe we can get outta here without having to fight them." Ruby says.

Both Ruby and Jaune walk over to the pedestals and pick up their relics. Ruby picks up a knight piece while Jaune picks up a rook piece.

"Alright, lets go!" Jaune says. The 8 then leave the temple.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own RWBY**

* * *

 _ **With Glynda and Ozpin**_

* * *

Ozpin looks at his scroll to see that the 8 have acquired their relics and are being chased by two powerful Grimm.

"Well it looks like Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren will be one team thanks to the relics they acquired and Ruby, Weiss, Blakea, and Yang will be another." Glynda says to Ozpin. She has a curious face when she looks at him. "Ozpin?" She asks.

"Yes glynda?" He asks her back.

"I don't understand...Why did you give Jaune a full scholarship here? I understand he is related to the 'God of Warriors' but that's not enough and you now that. The only fighting knowledge he's ever received is from his Father. He never went to any combat school, just regular school." Glynda says to him.

"Glynda...there are some things that I just can't tell you. And this is one of those things. I can't expect you to agree with me fully on this, but I CAN expect from you, my friend, to trust me on this. Jaune needs to train here until he is ready to take on the world. He will walk on to great things, I can assure you that." Ozpin tells her. Glynda sighs in defeat.

"If you say so..." She walks of to the school then turns back to him. "Another thing you can't expect me to do is treat him ANY differently because of whatever you have planned." Glynda says strictly.

"I don't want you to treat anyone more than a student, ESPECIALLY Jaune." Ozpin says. He then looks at his scroll.

' _Oh Johnson...what will you do with him when the time comes?_ ' He thinks

* * *

Jaune as well as the 7 other students are all running down the pathway that leads to a big stone temple in the middle of a cavern. The Nevermore is chasing the teens to the temple. There's no way out from this point on unless if they cross the stone bridge to the other side so there's not much of a choice. The Nevermore flies on top of the stone temple and screeches. They take cover from the Nevermores feather attacks.

"Nora! Distract it!" Ren yells. Nora listens and runs out of cover. Her hammer turns into a grenade launcher and shoots grenades at the Nevermore, it doesn't hurt it but it's stunned long enough for everyone to get onto the bridge. In the distance behind them trees are falling then the Deathstalker from earlier comes out of the woods and is coming towards them.

"We're surrounded!" Blake yells.

Jaune looks at both sides of the bridge. One has a Nevermore flying around, and the other has a Deathstalker coming towards them. In his training as a Huntsman he has fought against a Nevermore and a Deathstalker before but BOTH, never. He can't fight them both alone. He then looks to the people around him, Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren, that's when it hit him...he's not alone this time. He has 7 other hunters (when talking about both Huntsman and Huntresses instead of saying both) in training. They are all powerful in their own individual way. That's when he comes up with an idea.

"Ruby! Yang! Weiss! Blake! Go for the Nevermore! Everyone else lets take the Deathstalker!" Jaune ordered the group. They agreed with no hesitation and started running where they were told. Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora against a Deathstalker on the edge of a cliff. Well at least their on a bridge.

The Nevermore suddenly makes a dive into the middle of the bridge cutting off the way between the 4 and the other 4.

...Never mind then, it's now them against a Deathstalker now with no other way off the bridge then to go towards the Deathstalker who's now blocking the way.

Ren, Nora and Jaune go up against the Deathstalker trying to find a spot to hurt it while Pyrrha shoots it from behind with her transforming spear. One of its claws hit Ren and he goes flying into the wall and falls to the ground

"REN!" Nora yells. She then looks at the Deathstalker angry and turns her weapon into a grenade launcher and starts firing at it rapidly. One of them hits it and the explotion causes Jaune to go flying backwards next to Pyrrha. He grunts in pain and Pyrrha looks at him concerned.

"You alright?" She asks.

"I'm fine..." He coughs. "Go help Nora and engage it head on, I'll be there in a second..." He says weakly.

She listens and runs towards the Deathstalker attacking it with her spear. Jaune right now is getting up slowly. Those grenades had a strong kick and he's a little dizzy. When he looks at the scene in front of him he sees Pyrrha about to be crushed by its tail. Jaune can see the far in Pyrrhas from where he is and has a flashback of his life in a quick second when he sees this.

* * *

 ** _Flashback to 13 year old Jaune_**

* * *

Jaune runs out of his house and into the woods with his sword in his hand when he hears his little sister, Emily, screaming and the roar of and Ursa. He was in the middle of practice with his dad and while in that time his aura had been depleted, he was going to rest and let his aura come back up but then he heard his sister was in trouble and runs out the door to help, aura or no aura. He had no time to put his armor back on so he has no protection either, just his sowrd. When he makes it he sees an Ursa about to attack her little sister. Her look is the same look as Pyrrha.

"NOOOOOO" Jaune yells then charges after the Ursa before it can hurt her. He gets in front of Emily and the Ursa bites Jaunes right arm then throws him to the side, without his aura to protect him the bite went through his skin. His arm is bleeding badly because of it. Thankfully Johnson made it in time to attack the Ursa before anyone else got hurt. The Ursa is dead, Emily was OK and Jaune had to be picked up and sent to the hospital right away for his arm.

* * *

"PYRRHA!" Jaune yells. As if on reflex without him even realizing it, he pulls his arm back then his arm starts glowing with aura. His palm has a ball of aura in it and throws it at the Deathstalker. When it collides with it, the ball explodes and sends it moving back about 30 feet. Pyrrha only gets knocked back toward Jaune and not off the cliff thankfully. Pyrrha just has a surprised expression.

"J-Jaune...was that...?"

"Yeah...I think I unlocked 'Explosive Aura'!" He says. Nora comes running over to Jaune.

"Whatever that was that was AWESOME! Oh, and uhhhhh sorry for knocking you back earlier...haha..." Nora laughs nervously.

"It's quite alright." He says. The Deathstalker starts to get up and walk towards them again. Jaune then notices something on its tail...

"I got it! Pyrrha! Throw your sheild at its tail! You see the cut?" He asks.

"I see it!" She then throws her shield at its tail. The tip then falls of and penetrates its head slightly. All it needs is one good hit.

"Nora! hit it with your hammer!" Jaune tells Nora.

"Aye Aye!" Nora shoots the ground then goes up into the air, she comes down and smashes her hammer onto its head. It screeches in pain then runs around. It soon runs off the bridge and falls to its doom. Jaune and Pyrrha successfully get off the bridge before it did this and they all are OK...well, Ren comes over and falls to the ground exhausted. When they turn around they see the other 4 took down the Nevermore successfully. They all have their relics and the threat has been defeated.

"Phew...lets head back. I'm tired." Jaune says.

* * *

Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren are all walking onto the middle of the stage after the newly formed Team CRDL left. Ozpin is on the microphone talking to the 4.

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, the 4 of you retrieved the white rook pieces. For now on you will be know as Team JNPR. Lead by...Jaune Arc." Ozpin says into the mic. Everyone cheers.

Jaune has a shocked look on his face. "Lead by me? Damn." Pyrrha playfuly punches Jaune in the arm and falls over and the whole teams laughs.

"Congratulations Arc." Ozpin says. Team JNPR leaves the stage being congratulated by Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake along the way. Glynda is waiting for the 4 at the door and hands them their scrolls.

"Here are your scrolls for school. They are like any other scroll only these will display your teams aura levels additionally. I hope you all understand that these aren't used for anything inappropriate, correct?" She asks. They all pick up their scrolls.

"Don't worry , you can count on us." Nora says confidently.

"Very well then, your scrolls will unlock the your dorm room. Third floor, room 319. Your bags have all been moved there already. Have a good day." Glynda says then walks off to the newly formed Team RWBY to do the same thing.

"Well Team JNPR, Lets head out to our new home for 4 years." Jaune says

* * *

 ** _In Fortress Island (Jaunes home island)_**

"So he's in Beacon Academy?" Johnson asks on his scroll. He's currently video chatting with Ozpin. Johnson is 6.4 tall with long blonde hair as well as a blonde five o-clock shadow and ocean blue eyes.

" **Yes, That's not all I called you for however. I called to tell you that Jaune has unlocked 'Explosive Aura' while in initiation.** " Ozpin says on the other line. Johnson is shocked about this.

"What?" He asks.

" **I saw it on the cameras. That makes it 2 abilities he knows that you don't kn-** "

"I can count!" Johnson says angry. "He's learning them too fast...7 Arc abilities in less than a decade? How is that even possible Jack?! I've had my semblance for over 40 years and I only know 5." (idk what Ozpins first name is so im using that)

" **As I said to you 4 years ago when I gave you those documents, the answers are in those papers. Did you read them yet?** " He asks.

"No...if what you say is true then I want to wait and read it with Jaune. He has every right to know, and I have every right to be with him through whatever is on there." Johnson tells Ozpin. "...Next time he's home I'll show him."

" **Very well then Johnson. I'll contact you if anything happens to him.** "

"Goodbye, Jack." Johnson hangs up. He opens his safe to reveal the file that Ozpin left him 4 years ago.

' _[sigh] What is in here that's so important Jack?_ ' Johnson thinks. His wife Maria walks in Johnson study and sees Johnson looking at the file.

Maria is a Faunus girl with bunny ears. She's 5.7 tall with brown short hair and her eyes are brown.

"So when do you plan to open it?" Maria asks. She hugs him from behind.

"Soon...very soon." He says then puts it back into the safe to lock it up. "Jaune learned 'Explosive Aura'.

"That's great!" She says excitingly and then sighs happily. "He's becoming so strong...soon he'll just be like his old man." She smiles at him the kisses his cheek. Johnson turns around and holds her hands.

"He already is just like his old man, he just needs to graduate Beacon and he'll be fighting Grimm where he's needed. And with 7 abilities so far...he'll do just fine." Johnson says then kisses his wife on the lips. He looks towards the clock and it reads 10:00pm.

"You're not wrong. Come on, let's get going to bed." Maria says. They leave the study and go up to their bedroom.


	7. IMPORTANT MESSAGES

**You know what the best thing about messing up on stories is? You can always fix it by telling people in the next chapter.**

 **I forgot to mention that Jaune has dirty blonde hair instead of full blonde hair, hence the genetics between Johnson and Maria. Thought you should kow because i never mentioned that ever in the story.**

 **Anywho, I'm also writing this to say that the last few days have been crazy with last minute plans and stuff so I've been busy with that. Now that its all over I'll be able to write more often and longer chapters so...thats a plus. Thank you all for the support for this fanfic i'm very appreciated for it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own RWBY**

* * *

Jaune is standing in the middle of the woods in Fortress Island. It's about night time and the only person with him is a man a few feet away from him. The man is wearing black robes with a black hood covering his entire face, because of this, Jaune can't get a good look at him. He is about 6.0, this makes him taller than Jaune since he's 5.6 There's a long silence between the two, only thing heard is small gusts of wind blowing in the air. Jaune tilts his head and speaks.

"Who are you?" Jaune asks.

 **"You gained the powers of The Arc Semblance faster than any other Arc in their time, faster than Desmond Arc in fact. You truly are a gifted Huntsman."** He says in a deep low voice. **"You must master the true power they are capable of...Only then will you be unstoppable for the upcoming battle."** He tells Jaune. Jaune is confused by that last statement.

"What are you talking about? What battle? And who are you?!" Jaune asks him. Jaune reaches for his sword just in case something happens but he notices it's not there, as well as his armor on his body. All he has is his black hoodie and blue jeans he wears. When Jaune looks up to the man, he notices the place where is eyes are are now glowing white.

 **"You think that your powerful now...You have only scratched the surface. You might have 7 Arc abilities unlocked but you still have a long way to go before you are ready for someone of the same experience as me.** **But I am not here to fight you. I am not here for violence.** **I am here to tell you that your doing good so far, you are on the correct path. Stay the way you are and the world WILL remember you for your heroism, your bravery, your service to Remnant."** He says. Jaune now starts gets mad at him.

"Enough of these games! I will not ask again...WHO ARE YOU?!" Jaune yells. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

And he does what Jaune says. He lifts his hood to reveal himself to Jaune. Sadly as he does it Hie eyes become brighter, flashing Jaune in the eyes from seeing anything, including the mans face.

* * *

 _ **the morning after Initiation/JNPR room**_

Jaune wakes up suddenly gasping, surprised about what just happened. He looks around the dorm room to see that it was all just a dream.

 _'A dream...? B-But it felt so real though'_ He thinks. He tries to remember the mans face but remembers instead the bright light at the very end. _'Fuck! I never got his name never saw his face. What the fuck was he talking about "the upcoming battle"?'_ He looks over to clock and it reads 6:00. Classes start at 9:00 so he's got a while and he's too awake after that dream.

 _'I'll worry about that later, I just need some fresh air.'_ He gets up and walks out of the room without changing out of his pajamas. Pyrrha wakes up and sees Jaune leave the room without changing.

Out of curiosity, she gets out of bed to see what he's up to.

* * *

 _ **2 minutes later on the rooftop**_

Jaune is on the rooftop sitting on the ledge overlooking the school. The view looks beautiful with the sun coming up just now. He activates "Aura Sense" to see if anyone is coming up to see the view as well, and he was right, he senses Pyrrhas aura behind him and moving towards him.

"Sorry if I woke you up Pyr, I just had a weird dream that's all." He says. Pyrrha is surprised that he knew it was him without looking.

"How did you know it was me?" She asks.

"'Aura Sense'" He says. Pyrrha takes a seat next to him.

"You never said it's able to sense the actual person, not just their aura." Pyrrha says.

"I didn't think that small part was that all important, but if I meet the actual person then i'll be able to just...know the persons aura, so to say. You know what I mean?" Jaune asks.

Pyrrha nods. "Yeah. Like if the person is someone you know or someone you have never meet is near." She says.

"Exactly." He says. He looks out to the sunrise. "So, Why did you come up here?"

"I saw you leave so I followed you up here." She tells him. "You?"

There's a small silence before Jaune talks. "I had a weird ass dream, and I came up here for some fresh air before i get ready for classes and stuff." He tells her.

"Makes sense..." Pyrrha says then looks at the floor, she is too hesitant to say what she should have said earlier. "...I never said this yet but thank you for saving me yesterday at initiation. That was really heroic or you." Pyrrha says. They both smile at each other.

"It was nothing, It's just who I am. I'd help out anyone in trouble." Jaune says. He looks back at the school. "In fact, I should be thanking you." Pyrrha is surprised by this. "Watching that triggered something in me that made me unlock 'Explosive Aura'." Jaune says. "I'm not sure how to explain it." He laughs slightly. "You'd think that as and Arc we of all people would know how the semblance works."

"Well...your welcome I guess. And yeah, none of the books anywhere in remnant talk much about the Arc Semblance, mostly just about Desmond Arc and his assistance in the war but that's it." Pyrrha says. "It just seems like something that people should know more of, you know?"

"Yeah your not wrong. The only information on us are back on Fortress Island, my home island." Jaune says.

"May it be OK if I can know why you're less known to everyone?" Pyrrha asks.

"Of course." Jaune says then clears his throat.

"The Arc family was well known in Remnant for being powerful Huntsman and Huntresses before Desmond but nobody cared that much about the family, mainly because of how there has been nothing big that needed our help. That is however, before the Human and Funus War broke out. When Desmond got involved with the war however that is when people started looking up to us. With the power of the 10 abilities he possessed, he helped out both sides to prevent violence from becoming any worse than it already was. Eventually he found a way to end the war peacefully so that Humans and Faunus could live together and not as enemies. Sadly as you can tell however the damage left a mark on the world and Humans and Faunus are still struggling to get along yet to this day. When Desmond died he was always remembered as 'The God of Warriors', but the Arcs slowly became unknown to people after that."

"But that's what I never understood. Why is it that the Arcs weren't remembered that much in time afterwards?" Pyrrha asks.

"I believe it's because since the war, there hasn't been anything big that an Arc has had to get involved with, it was just quiet so to say. So we just didn't get as much attention from people since then." Jaune tells her. "We probably would be known again if an Arc got all of the 10 abilities unlocked but that hasn't happened since Desmond and the first few Arcs that existed in the world. THEY are the ones who wrote the Arc Semblance down and kept it for the next Arcs to see who wold need to learn the semblance."

"So...you learn the abilities naturally or something like that?" Pyrrha asks.

"Basically." Jaune says. "There's still so much we ourselves don't know about it. I hope to understand it better in the future after Beacon."

"Thank you so much for answering my questions Jaune. I've been dying to learn about the Arc Semblance and its power for so long. You really are a good friend." Pyrrha says.

"No problem. Hell, it feels good that some people still remember the Arcs. Not that I'm looking for fame or anything out of being a Huntsman, just to be helpful." Jaune says.

"Well your doing a good job so far." Pyrrha says punching his arm playfully. She gets up from the ledge. "Come on, lets get ready for breakfast and classes."

"You go on ahead. I'm just going to stay here for a few more minutes." Jaune tells her.

"Suit yourself." Pyrrha says then walks to the door. Jaune is anxious right now about one small thing on his mind that he knows he'll regret if he doesn't at least attempt to do now...going on a date with Pyrrha.

Granted, they haven't known each other for very long but that won't stop anyone who wants to ask her out from asking her out either. Besides, it's not like they will never talk to each other ever again or stay as friends if it doesn't work out. They're on the same team for fucks sake!

 _'It's now or never, most likely...'_ Jaune thinks. He gets up from the ledge just as Pyrrha is about to open the door.

"Wait!" He suddenly yells. Pyrrha stops and turns around to him.

"Hm? Whats up?" She asks curiously.

"You know if uh-if you're not doing anything this weekend, i was wondering if you would like to go to Vale and see a movie or something." Jaune says to her. Now, Jaune might have been trained even before he unlocked his aura to "show no fear to anyone" by his parents but he's still human, and even for someone like him you can see a bit of nervousness in his eyes no matter how much he tries to stay cool of the situation he's in right now.

"You mean...like a date?" Pyrrha asks nervously.

"Yeah, a date." He says confidently.

 _'Oh no...what do I tell him? What do I tell him?!'_ Pyrrha says in her head freaking out. She just keeps her cool, breathes in and out deeply, and gives him her signature smile.

"I am flattered Jaune I really am." Pyrrha says. There's a small pause then she frowns. "But...I'm afraid I will have to...decline your offer." Pyrrha says. Jaune's slightly shocked at that.

"Oh, well...if you say so." Jaune says not sad but not happy either.

Pyrrha sighs in defeat knowing that unless if she gives him her reason, this will be an awkward 4 years for everyone. So, she closes the door again and walks over to him.

"Can you check if anyone's in hearing range of us please?" She asks him.

"Uh, OK?" He says confused about why she asked that. He concentrates and activates "Aura Sense" to see if anyone is around them. He senses nobodies auras are in his area right now, only Pyrrhas.

Jaune turns it off and looks at Pyrrha. "Ok, nobodies arou-"

"Jaune, you really are a great guy and an even greater friend to me and everyone around." Pyrrha interrupts him. "Yesterday you saved my life as well as everyone else's lives with your leadership skills and quick thinking. And to me personally, you didn't even know I was some all-star Mistral champion when we first meet, and even when you knew you didn't treat me any differently than you already do, and I'm very grateful because of it. You are the type of heroic and thoughtful guy that any girl would fall for...just not me..." Pyrrha tells him.

"Well...thanks for the complement but just wondering, is this going somewhere?" Jaune asks.

"Yes." Pyrrha tells him. "I don't want you to think that I don't wish to date you because of something negative or anything about you. And as my partner, friend, and team leader, I think you deserve to know this secret about me, especially now..." Pyrrha says. She pauses then takes a deep breath. "The reason why I don't wish to date you is not you personally but...I'm not into guys that way...I'm a lesbian." She says nervously and quickly.

Jaune is taken back by this. He had no idea she wasn't into guys. "Woah, really? Damn I'm sorry...you don't seem like the person to be into girls though. I mean, the way you acted to my flirting yesterday..."

Pyrrha laughs slightly. "Yeah I guess I don't show it that well but I've always have been into girls since I was young. And i was just acting that way yesterday because I was just so happy how someone of your heritage was talking to me normally and not differently and it felt nice." She explains.

"Ah, that makes sense...who else knows?" Jaune asks.

"So far only you, my parents, and a close friend back at home knows." Pyrrha says. "You can tell that it isn't an easy thing to tell people."

"I know what you mean.." Jaune mutters.

"Really now. Are YOU bi-sexual or something?" Pyrrha asks.

"No...My ex girlfriend is though?" Jaune says. Pyrrha is taken back by this.

"R-Really?" She asks in disbelief.

"Yeah. Her names Caitlin." Jaune says. "We were dating for about 2 weeks when she confessed to me about her being bi-sexual..."

* * *

 ** _Flashback to Fortress Island/13 year old Jaune/2 weeks in dating Caitlin_**

 _Jaune and Caitlin are in the Arc household both making out on the couch. Johnson is away on a small mission in Atlas and won't be back in 2 days and Maria is taking all the girls out into the town for the day and won't be back till late tonight, leaving Jaune to do whatever he want till then. Caitlin stops their little session to tell Jaune something._

 _"Listen Jaune, I really like you, you know that right?" She asks him._

 _"Yeah...? You're not gonna-"_

 _"No! I wouldn't breaking up with someone who has been so nice, funny and thoughtful to me since I've meet him." She interrupts him saying that. He sighs in relief. "I just think that if we plan to keep this relationship, I should tell you something that I haven't been comfortable saying around anyone else before." Jaunes bandaged arm from the Ursa incident a few weeks ago reaches up to cup her cheek._

 _"Caitlin, you know that you can tell me anything that's bothering you. And I promise that whatever it is that you're uncomfortable with talking about, I'll listen to you 100%. And I won't think of you any differently." He assures her._

 _Caitlin places her hand on his hand. "Promise?" She asks._

 _"Yes...and I never promise something I don't mean." Jaune says._

 _"You sure don't." She mutters remembering all the promises that he kept. "OK...hear goes nothing..." Caitlin pauses for a second to think it over. "...I...am bi-sexual Jaune, meaning that I like both boys AND girls romantically." She says._

 _Jaune doesn't say anything for a few seconds and this worries Caitlin. "B-B-But that doesn't mean I like anyone other than you Jaune! I only have my eyes for you and on-" She was cut off by Jaune kissing her on the lips passionately. Her eyes widen then slowly closes and kisses him back. Jaune then separates from his lips and looks at her._

 _"I know you only have eyes for me Caitlin. And honestly I don't care if your bi-sexual, because all that means to me honestly is that if willing to tell me something like this then...you must really care about me to tell me this about yourself." Jaune says. Right now she is just shocked about his reaction. He was expecting him to break up with her or something, not THIS._

 _She cries tears of joy and hugs him tightly. "Oh thank you so much Jaune! You really are the best boyfriend EVER!" She yells happily. Jaune hugs her back and pushes her down to her back on the couch with Jaune on top of her._

 _They look at each other for a moment then Jaune moves down to her ear and whispers something._

 _"I love you, Caitlin Tosh." He says. That was the first time either one of them ever said those words to each other since they started dating. When he moves away, Caitlin moves closer to his ear and whispers something as well._

 _"I love you too, Jaune Arc." She says then rests her head on the couch waiting for whatever Jaune is going to do next._

* * *

 _ **present time**_

"And before you say anything, no we did not have sex." Jaune concludes explaining the story to Pyrrha.

"Wow...You really are a thoughtful person Jaune." Pyrrha says then hugs Jaune. "Thank you for understanding." She says.

He hugs her back. "Thank you for being honest and trusting me." He says. He looks over to the clock on top of the door to see it's 6:37. "Wow would you look at the time. We should start heading back to our room to wake the others up." Jaune says. Pyrrha lets go of him.

"Yeah you're probably right." Pyrrha says. "Let's go." They make their way back inside the building and to their room.

* * *

Across from the JNPR room is their friendly neighbors of Team RWBY, as Jaune and Pyrrha walk down the hall they can hear a whistle being blown then Weiss screaming in the room. they would go and see what's up...but they won't. It's most likely just Ruby taking in her new role as team leader or Weiss being annoying as usual. Jaunes lucky he's not on the same team as her, he's heard some things about the Schnee family back on the island, and NONE of it is good stuff.

Jaune and Pyrrha enter their room to see Ren and Nora still sleeping. Now is a good time to wake them up so they can finally unpack their stuff. They never got a chance to do so the night before so now is the best time. Jaune goes to wake Ren and Pyrrha goes to wake Nora.

"Ren...Ren wake up." Jaune whispers.

"hhnnn.." Ren murmurs as he gets up. "Hey Jaune." Ren says.

"Hey. We should start unpacking before classes start, don't you think?" Jaune asks.

He nods tiredly. "Yeah I think you're rig-"

"NYAAAA!" Nora screams suddenly. The two are scared shitless of this and turns towards her to see her on the floor and Pyrrha has her hand on her cheek.

Nora looks at Pyrrha and has a shocked expression. "OH MY GOD PYRRHA! I am SO sorry for doing that to you! I got scared because i got woken up all suddenly and I thought we were under attack or something and I just panicked!" Nora tells Pyrrha quickly. Pyrrha holds her still.

"It's OK Nora I'm OK. Haha, I used to do that as a kid a few times honestly." She says. Nora sighs in relief and laughs nervously.

"OH...that's a relief. Phew!" Nora says.

"That was interesting." Jaune says. Nora runs up and salutes to him.

"Good day, fearless leader, Jaune Arc!" Nora says.

"Haha, Good day to you too, Nora." He says then turns his attention to the team.

"Alright team, we've got..." He grabs his scroll to see the time. "more than 2 hours before our first class starts, and as leader my first order is..." He grabs his bag. "To unpack our stuff and settle in our new home." He finishes.

"OOOOOOOH! Let's get to it!" Nora says in her usual hyper self.

Everyone starts to unpack their bags and decorate the room a little.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow soooooo imma be honest...I didn't think that the twist in the last chapter with Jaune and Pyrrha would be THAT big but i was wrong haha**

 **I do not own RWBY**

* * *

The dorm rooms consist of a room large enough for 4 people. It has 4 beds, 2 on each side of the room, 4 desks each team member can use for classwork, a bookshelf in the middle of the back wall, and a bathroom to the side with one toilet, sink and shower in it. So morning stuff can be an issue if you're late unless if you wish to use the sort bathrooms down the hall.

Because of this, JNPR agreed that should they be late, they get their school uniforms on BEFORE decorating. It took them about an hour for them all to shower and get their uniforms on, and now they get to finally settle into their tiny home.

* * *

Jaune decorates his desk with a few pictures from home. The first is a picture of the most peaceful spot in Fortress Island which is a soothing lake with a waterfall and everything. The next is a picture of his whole family, mom, dad and seven sisters. He never told his friends about his family yet, he's not ashamed in talking about them, not what-so-ever, he just wants to wait for someone to ask HIM about his family that's all. And finally a picture of him fist bumping his best friend back at home, Matthew Lee. They've known each other since they were both 8 when Matthew first moved to Fortress Island and they've had some pretty wild adventures together. Sadly he didn't come to Beacon, he stayed home with his parents and his family flower shop. He finishes off decorating by hooking up a small electric lantern that looks like the moon, it can light up into a bunch of different colors with the press of a tiny remote that comes with it. **(if any of you have one of those in real life then congrats, I have one and it's pretty cool haha)**

Ren simply decorates his desk with a few scented candles that he uses to meditate. It'll help him feel less stressed and concentrate better when he has school work to do. These candles are extra special because they release a very nice scent that people find soothing, this way it won't bother anyone on the room when their lit. He also puts a few books in the shelf for later.

Nora decorates the walls with a portrait from the home village Nora and Ren grew up in. It's a portrait of what she described as the orphan home the two lived in, turns out the two were on their own growing up. This was a sad moment for Jaune and Pyrrha when they heard this, but Nora and Ren assured them not to worrie about it, it's all in the past for them. This did explain however, how the two became best friends even though they are both completely opposite. She also put some posters of pancakes on the wall, Nora LOVES her pancakes. She doesn't decorate her desk because she'll end up making her area a mess so there's no point really.

Pyrrha decorates her desk with some stuff from Mistral. Her first thing fighting trophy she keeps for good luck. The other thing is a picture of her, her mom, and her dad. She was an only child growing up so that made it a little hard for her without a brother or sister. She finishes off with placing a couple of other books in the book shelf like Ren did.

* * *

They finally finished with the decorating and unpacking. The team looks at their room in awe of how cool it looks

"Alright team, now that that's out of the way, let's get going to cla-ah crap! was anyone checking the time...?" Jaune suddenly asks with his eye wide open. They hear Weiss screaming again so they go and check what that's all about. When they look outside the room they see Weiss running out the room along with the rest of team RWBY.

"Shhhhiiiiiiiit! We're gonna be late!" Jaune yells as team JNPR makes their way to class. Both teams make their way to their first class, Grimm studies with Professor Port.

* * *

 ** _a few minutes later in Ports class_**

Teams RWBY and JNPR both successfully made it to Grimm studies on time with only a few seconds to spare. Now they're all listening to Professor Port talking to the class about Grimm. He begins with a few names of the Grimm like "demons" and "monsters" and such but to Jaune, he considers them as "prey", just like how Port describes them. He starts to go on about the job of Huntsman and Huntresses, which is to defend the worlds from the creatures of then starts to give a few lessons about the Grim for about 2 hours. Now he's telling a story as a young Huntsman, this bored the hell out of everyone. Jaune likes his dads stories as a Huntsman more than others, really.

Jaune looks over to Ruby in the row below her and sees that she's making a little dootle of something but can't see what it is. She lifts her paper up to show her team her dootle and it's Port, only he looks like a 4 year old drew him. It also says "Professor Poop" on the bottom. Jaune, Yang and Blake chuckle at the drawing while Weiss glares at Rubys immaturity. You would think that Jaune was a typical hero stereotype where he doesn't like to have fun but in reality, he's not all that serious when not protecting 's like what his dad said before Jaune left for, "it's good to have fun just as much as working on your school work."

Professor Port hears them chuckling and loudly clears his throat to get their attention. "Aham!" He says. They all look back at him and he continues his story.

He finishes his story with a bow to the students. "The moral of the story is that a true Huntsman must be honorable." Weiss looks at Ruby balancing a book in the air with a pencil on her finger, she gets mad at this. "A true Huntsman must be dependable." Weiss grits her teeth in anger seeing Ruby snoring. "A true Huntsman must be strategic...well educated...and wise." Weiss begins to shake like shes about to explode watching Ruby pick her nose. "So, who here believes to have these traits of a Huntsman?" Weiss was about to raise her hand but someone beat her to the punch, a dirty blonde haired boy to be exact. He hits the table and gets out of his seat in excitement.

"Ohohohohohohohohohohoh! I do!" He yells in excitement jumping up and down.

"Woah, woah, woah...calm down there now lad." Port says. "If you believe you have these traits then step forward and prove that you have what it takes by facing this dangerous Grimm." He says pointing to the cage with glowing red eyes coming out of it.

"Let me just change quickly...wouldn't want to get Grimm blood all over my uniform." Jaune says leaving the classroom to go to the locker room.

Weiss is groaning in annoyance. "What's so special about that dolt that he thinks he has what it takes?" She asks out loud.

"Oh you'll find out Weiss." Pyrrha says smirking.

* * *

 ** _5 minutes later_**

Jaune is in front of the class with his sword in one hand and his shield in the other, along with his white armor over hos hoodie, ready for the fight against the Grimm that's about to take place. To make sure none of the audience gets hit or anything during the fight, there is a force field that Port activated between the small arena Jaune will be fighting in and the rest of the students. The Grimm is growling inside the cage

"Are you ready?" Port asks with his axe/shotgun in his hands.

"You bet." He says back.

"Go Jaune!" Ren yells.

"Represent Team JNPR!" Pyrrha yells.

"KICK ITS ASS JAUNE!" Nora yells.

"Language." Port says to Nora.

"Sorry.." She says back.

"Lets go Jaune!" Yang yells.

"You got this!" Blake yells.

"Come oooonnnnnn JAUNE!" Ruby yells.

"Ruby! He's trying to focus." Weiss says to her in her usual cold manner.

"Let this match..." Jaune tightens his grip on his sword. "BEGIN!" Port breaks the cage lock with his axe, letting the Grimm free, Jaunes eyes go wide when he sees what Grimm he'll be fighting...a Boarbatusk.

The Boarbatusk charges after Jaune with tremendous speed, he jumps to the side while using "Aura Shield" to block its attack. The Boarbatusk collided with his force field while Jaune was in the air, this caused Jaune to get knocked back a little and fall to the ground while the beast kept running towards the wall. Jaune quickly got up and returned to his ready stance.

"Haha...weren't expecting that, were you?" Port asks.

Jaune smirks. "Boarbatusks are rare to encounter of course, but when you do encounter one, you better hope their in a good mood..." Jaune says not taking his eyes of the beast as it tuns around and looks at Jaune. "...And they're NEVER in a good mood." Jaune says before charging after the Boarbatusk.

"Hang in there Jaune!" Ruby tells him.

Jaune and the Boarbatusk run after each other. Jaune starts hitting the beast with his sword but there's armor everywhere he tries to hit. The Boarbatusk turns his head and suddenly gets Jaunes sword wedged in its two tusks. Jaune struggles to get it out but there's no use, it's stuck in there pretty tight.

"Come one Jaune! Show it who's boss!" Nora yells.

While he's still trying to get it out, the Boarbatusk decides to take control of the situation and shake its head around, causing Jaune to lose his grip on his sword and gets the sword off of its tusks and sent flying away from Jaune, leaving only his shield in hand. When he loses his sword he goes wide eyed then looks back at the Boarbatusk. It readies his attack and hits Jaune with its tusks with as much force as possible, sending Jaune flying back about 20 feet and dropping his shield in the process. He grunts in pain from the impact it caused.

"Ho-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" Port asks.

Jaune is on the ground on all fours panting. He looks back at the Boarbatusk who is now charging at Jaune again. The whites of Jaunes eyes begin to glow.

"I don't need it..." He says.

He uses "Enhanced Attack" on his arms and legs. His arms to be ready to attack the beast with his bare hands, and its legs to be ready to keep his stance without getting knocked back by the beast. The Boarbatusk is almost towards Jaune and Jaune meets it half way with a battle cry. They both collide with each other but Jaune OR the beast don't get knocked back or anything. The whole class, even Professor Port, gasps in shock to see that Jaune is holding the Boarbatusk by its tusks and not getting thrown back or anything. Thanks to Jaunes ability being used in both his arms and legs, he is able to keep an iron grip on the Boarbatusk, preventing him from shaking his head to lose Jaunes grip.

Jaunes face turns red and yells as he uses all the strength he has into throwing the Boarbatusk into the force field protecting the students. It hits the field and falls to the ground. Ruby notices that there is no armor protecting its stomach.

 _'That must be a weak point!'_ She realizes.

Jaune runs over to his sword and grabs it while the Boarbatusk is just getting back up.

"Jaune! Go for its belly! There's no armor protecting it-"

"Stop telling him what to do!" Weiss yells at Ruby. Ruby is taken back by Weiss's order.

Jaune turns is attention back to the Boarbatusk charging at him once again and this time, he knows exactly what to do next thanks to Ruby. Before it makes its collides with Jaune, he readies his hand with "Explosive Aura" then throws it at the beast. This causes the Boarbatusk to roll over and land on its back. While its struggling to get up, Jaune charges up "Mega Jump" and hops into the air. Jaune hits the ceiling with his feet, then uses the ceiling as a boost by kicking his feet out and falls to the ground quicker. While falling, he rolls back right side up and charges his sword with "Enhanced Attack" using every last bit of aura he has left into his attack. He stabs the Borbatusk in the heart while landing on one knee in the processes. With this, He successfully kills the beast finally.

Port claps at Jaunes performance. "Bravo, braaa-vo! It appears that we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntsman in training!" He says. He makes his way to a panting and sweating Jaune. "And I must say that I personally am honored to be in the teacher of another Arc." He tells him while he's putting his shield back onto his belt and sheathes his sword after.

Jaune is shocked by this and looks at Port. "you taught my father?" He asks.

"I sure did, my boy. I was only beginning my job as a teacher the first year he came to Beacon. Tell him I say 'Hello' next time you see him." Port says extending his hand.

"I sure will." Jaune says extending his hand to shake Ports hand.

Port looks to the class. "That's all the time we have for today it seems, remember to read the assigned reading and...stay vigilant." He tells them. Jaune notices Weiss gets up, looks at Ruby in a cold manner then storms out of the room. ruby then follows her.

Jaunes team walks over to him "Jaune that was incredible." Pyrrha says.

"Yeah. especially throwing the thing into the wall, that was SO COOL!" Nora says.

Jaune laughs slightly. "Haha, thanks guys. I probably couldn't do it without what Ruby said during the fight. Speaking of which, what's up with her and Weiss?" Jaune asks

"Not sure. All Ruby was doing was being encouraging and Weiss got all mad at her for some reason." Ren tells him.

"Hmmm...I'll see what's up with them. I'll meet up with you guys at the Cafeteria." Jaune says to them then walks off to see what's up with Weiss and Ruby.

* * *

It took a minute searching the halls but he finally found Ruby, she's turning the corner to catch up with Weiss.

"Weiss!" Ruby says catching up to her.

"What?" Weiss asks turning around to face Ruby. Jaune slowly makes way over to the wall to hear the conversation around the corner and not get spotted.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-"

"What's wrong with me?!" Weiss asks interrupting Ruby. "What's wrong with YOU?!" She asks with venom when she says "you". "You're supposed to be a leader! You're supposed to be responsible for the team you lead, but all you've been so far is a nuisance to me and everyone around you!" She yells.

Jaune thinks over what she said. _'What the hell has Ruby done that's made her irresponsible, Ice Queen?'_

Ruby scoffs. "What did I do exactly that's made me a 'nuisance'?" She asks.

"That's the point! You've done NOTHING to earn your spot as team leader! Better yet, you've done NOTHING to earn your spot in Beacon!" Ruby is taken off guard when Weiss said that. "Back in the forest you acted like a child and you only continue to do so now!" She says.

"Weiss, where's all this coming from? What happened to all that talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team..." Ruby says sadly

"Not a team led by you..." Weiss says coldly crossing her arms.

That's when Jaune got ticked off by Weiss. _'That stone cold bitch!'_ Jaune begins makes his way around the corner to have a little talk to Weiss, only to get stopped immediately by someone putting a hand on his shoulder. Jaune turns his head to see who it is and sees that it's Professor Ozpin.

"Perhaps it would be wise not to yell at her at this moment." He tells him quietly so he doesn't give away their position.

Jaue scoffs. "Oh? and let her get away with talking to her leader like that?" Jaune asks him. Ozpin just smirks.

"I never said you COULDN'T yell at her...just not right now." He says smiling at the boy. "Wait for their little conversation to end, THEN go talk to Weiss. I wold like to talk to Ruby about leadership alone." Ozpin tells him.

Jaune nods then hears Weiss walking away to the balcony with her heels hitting the ground loudly. "I'll be on my way then." Jaune then walks around to the balcony the longer way so Ruby doesn't see him. He sees Weiss entering the balcony with nobody else on the balcony. She's leaning on the edge.

Jaune has an angry look on his face when he sees her "There you are..." Jaune whispers to himself . He makes his way outside and in the balcony to have a little chat with Ice Queen.

* * *

Jaune makes his way towards Weiss. "HEY!"

Weiss sighs knowing who it is and turns around. "Great. What do YOU wan-"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He asks her suddenly.

"Excuse me?" She asks back irritated.

"I heard your little rant earlier with Ruby. Now tell me, what the hell makes you think that saying that to your team leader would be OK?"

Weiss scoffs. "Why do you think you dolt?! I've worked hard to get where I am now! All SHE did was stop a store from getting robbed and she get's to skip two years because of it AND be team leader! I should be the leader of my own team, not HER!" She says.

"Let me tell you something right now...that is bullshit!" Jaune tells her.

"What?"

"I've seen you fight, and you ARE good with your weapon. You're a good Huntress in training because of that...but you'd make a shitty leader because of you're poor attitude." Jaune says.

Weiss gasps in shock. "How dare you! I would make a great team leader, better than you even!" Weiss yells back pointing at him.

"Pft, Just like I said." He says. "Listen, I don't know Ozpin all that well as it is but I do trust in the decisions he makes. And I'm not saying that because he's our headmaster, I'm saying that because he saw how Ruby came up with that plan to kill the Nevermore. You guys would have just kept shooting at it hoping it'll do something if it weren't for her quick thinking."

Weiss scoffs at that last part. "Oh, like what you guys were doing with the Deathstalker?" She asks coldly.

"My point exactly." Jaune says. "Ozpin is wiser then anyone else in the entire school, better yet anyone I know in the whole world, he knows what's best and that's that."

"So...what? You would just blindly listen to the headmasters decisions, even if you think those decisions aren't good?" She asks.

"His decisions won't ALWAYS sound the best Weiss...but there's a reason this school is the best Huntsman school in Remnant for Humans and Faunus, and it's thanks to the headmaster of Beacon himself." Jaune says proudly.

"Oh yeah? Well I think he's made a mistake." She tells him.

Jaune rolls his eyes. "Of course you do you little brat. I look at you and I can see a girl who has gotten everything she's always wanted with just a lift of a finger or two. She's never had to worry about NOT getting what she wants." Jaune says.

"That is not true!" Weiss yells.

Jaune raises his eyebrow.

"...Well, not entirely true." She says and lowers her head in defeat.

"Do you really think that retaliating the way you are now will make Ozpin change his mind and and make you the leader instead?" Jaune asks.

Weiss sighs. "No...but it's not fai-"

"So what? You didn't become leader, big deal. So instead of trying so hard to become the team leader, why not try your hardest to be the best team member you could be for your team? Hm?" Jaune asks. Weiss is just silent and doesn't say anything back as Jaune walks away. "It's either that, or keep acting like the world is against you." Jaune says coldly.

Weiss just stays on the balcony to think things over.

* * *

 _ **JNPR room, 9:00**_

Jaune and Ren are both lying down on their beds looking at their scrolls while Pyrrha and Nora are both in the bathroom down the hall. They all finished their school work about an hour ago and are just getting ready for bed soon. Tommorow they have "Combat Instructions" with Ms. Goodwitch.

"Hey Jaune." Ren says to him getting his attention.

"What's up Ren?" He asks.

"Can you explain how that ability of yours work where you're able to see peoples auras or whatever?" Ren asks curiously.

"You mean 'Aura Sense'?" Jaune asks. Ren nods.

"Well, in just a blink of an eye the world around me turns a few shades darker and the only thing that lights up is peoples auras. Whether it's unlocked or not, I can see peoples auras within a 30 foot radius. I'm able to see peoples auras like though walls and stuff as well as sense if anyone is behind me, this is useful in case of a sneak attack or something. I can also tell peoples emotions as well as if their lying about anything by just looking at their aura. Oh also, I'm not sure how to explain it but I'm also able to tell if the person behind me is someone that I know." Jaune tells him.

"Hm...interesting.." Ren says then looks back at his scroll.

"Why do you want to know, just wondering?" Jaune asks.

"No reason. I'm just curious to know how that one in particular works. Don't worry." Ren replies.

"If you say so." Jaune says.

Pyrrha and Ren come back from the bathroom in their pajamas.

"Did ya miss us?" Nora asks in her usual hyper active tone.

"Hard to miss somebody like you, believe it or not." Jaune says jokingly. This got a pillow thrown at him from Nora.

Pyrrha walks over to Jaune. "I heard a certain blonde big mouth had a nice little chat with Weiss on the balcony." She tells him.

He looks up from his scroll to an upside down Pyrrha from his position and smirks. "Oh? And what did this blonde big mouth say?" He asks.

"Just some stuff about 'Weiss would make a shitty leader' and this and that..." She says. "What happened between you two?" She asks. Ren and Nora are now listening.

"All I did was defend Ruby when Weiss was talking shit about her leadership skills, which in reality are pretty good I if I might add." Jaune tells them.

"You're not wrong, that's for sure." Pyrrha says. Pyrrha and Nora both make there way to their beds to end the day.

"Night guys." Jaune says as he turns off the light.

"Night." They all say back.

* * *

 **Well...that Boarbatusk fight tho, am i right? Leave a review on what ya think!**


	10. sorry :(

**Hey so...sorry to say this and sorry for the long ass delay on this story but i don't really wanna keep on writing this story about Jaune. I just wanna focus on my other story right now.**

 **If anyone wants to continue writing this story, your more than welcome to. I just don't wanna write it. sorry :(**


End file.
